


Любимые

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrian gets a hug, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, They love each other, only fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: В замке очень много обустроенных жилых комнат, но не проходит и месяца, как они начинают спать в одной постели втроем.Fix-it AU: Тревор и Сайфа никогда никуда не уезжали.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 9





	Любимые

**Author's Note:**

> Мы тут игнорируем третий сезон.

В замке очень много обустроенных жилых комнат, но не проходит и месяца, как они начинают спать в одной постели втроем.

Теперь почти каждая ночь начинает со споров, кто ляжет в середину. Спорят Адриан и Тревор, а Сайфа просто смотрит на них, подперев голову рукой, и ждет, пока не успокоятся. Весь день они душа в душу, и к вечеру потребность переброситься колкостями возрастает до уровня жизненно-необходимой. Кончается все тем, что в середину, между ними, ложится Сайфа, это самый здравый и рабочий компромисс из возможных. Обычно она спит на спине, и они обнимают ее с двух сторон, соприкасаясь руками на ее животе. Луна не заглядывает в окна, но Адриан хорошо видит и без ее света: во сне Сайфа расслабленная и теплая, и Адриан прижимается щекой к ее волосам.

Иногда сон прерывает то, что Адриану снятся кошмары. Он не может уснуть после, и его перекладывают в середину. Сайфа всегда прижимается спереди, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, прижимается лбом ко лбу, и они дышат вместе. Тревор обнимает его сзади, сильное горячее тело прижимается плотно грудью к спине, обжигая, крепкие руки обхватывают поперек талии и груди, а губы мажут прикосновением по обнаженному плечу.

Адриан всегда просыпается раньше их обоих, и он любит просто лежать вот так, все еще зажатый с двух сторон, пусть неприятно затекает рука, которая лежит у Сайфы под талией.

Он чувствует себя любимым, нужным и важным, и это очень сладко оседает на самом кончике языка. Адриан значит для них столько же, сколько они значат для него, он находит подтверждение этому каждый день, в крошечных мелочах, в невысказанных фразах, в мимолетных прикосновениях рук и взглядах.

Иногда Адриан с Тревором дерутся на мечах, подначивая и осыпая друг друга колкостями. Это почти ленивая, осторожная драка, скорее танец, потому что никому из них не хочется навредить другому, хотя Тревор мог бы и не так осторожничать: на Адриане заживет быстро. Сайфа наблюдает за ними, сидя в траве под тенью деревьев, раскладывает цветы, собранные ей во время утренней прогулки по лесу в поисках еды.

И вообще-то ей немного жалко, что ее мальчики занимаются таким, будучи полностью одетыми.

Когда они заканчивают и, усталые и тяжело дышащие, садятся рядом с ней, не переставая препираться, Сайфа заставляет их замолкнуть, раздавая по пышному венку из ярко-голубых, как ее глаза, цветы.

Не сразу, но Сайфа добирается до огромной библиотеки, которая собрана здесь. Некоторыми вечерами она допоздна читает одну из книг, подсвечивая себе пальцами, и Адриан засыпает у Тревора на груди, слушая, как его дыхание плавно перетекает в негромкое похрапывание. Сайфа присоединяется к ним через некоторое время, закрывая книгу и туша свет, она прижимается к боку Тревора и цепляется пальцами за длинные светлые пряди волос Адриана.

С утра Тревор жалуется, что Адриан очень тяжелый, и из-за него сверху никак не вдохнуть полной грудью, на что тот только улыбается и не собирается слезать с него. Утренние лучи солнца заглядывают в спальню через огромные окна, зажигая золото глаз, и Тревор в который раз думает, что он бесконечно красивый. У него пропадает всякое настроение препираться, он ловит пальцами расплавленное золото волос, тянет к себе и крепко целует Адриана в губы.

Сайфа просыпается через несколько минут и тоже получает по утреннему поцелую от каждого.

Секс становится такой же частью их отношений, как общий завтрак по утрам и венки из цветов в волосах. Подобное ново для них всех — Адриану так точно, но они учатся ориентироваться в своих желаниях и желания друг друга очень быстро, и это оказывается так просто — доверять и отдаваться.

Хотя в их случае, наверное, правильнее будет слово «делиться».

В первый раз это все происходит само, правильно и просто, естественно, и Адриан задыхается под прикосновениями, чувствуя, как крепко Тревор сжимает его бедра, прижимаясь вплотную. Тот снова думает только о том, какой Адриан бесконечно красивый — с волосами, рассыпанными по подушке, с горящими медовыми глазами, приоткрытыми от тяжелого дыхания губами и румянцем не щеках. Обзор ему загораживает Сайфа: она садится Адриану на бедра, но он кладет ладони на ее бока и подтягивает ближе к себе, приоткрывая рот шире. Он задушено обещает быть осторожнее с зубами, и потом Сайфа стонет, хватаясь руками за спинку кровати. От ее рук остаются обожженные следы.

Тревор не признается в этом слух, но ему нравится, когда его прижимают к постели всем весом, когда его ловят за руки и вдаливают их в подушку, ограничивая движения. Он может делать вид, что не особо этим доволен, немного возмущаться для приличия, но Адриан считает его частый-частый пульс, касаясь запястий, и по глазам видит, как сильно ему «не» нравится, и как он определенно точно не тает от того, сколько в теле Адриана нечеловеческой силы. Его притворное возмущение всегда стирает Сайфа, садясь на него, прижимаясь вплотную, и Адриан зацеловывает ее плечи, не отпуская из рук вздрагивающие бедра Тревора. Адриану несложно держать их обоих.

Насколько Сайфа любит держать происходящее под контролем и сидеть на ком-нибудь из них сверху, настолько же она любит порой ничего не делать и просто подставляться под сжигающую ласку, от которой закатываются глаза. Адриан не любит, когда она хватается за его волосы в такие моменты: он серьезно боится, что она нечаянно может их спалить.

С определенной периодичностью Сайфа отказывается от близости, прячется, оставляет их вдвоем и смущается. Адриану смешно и дико в какой-то момент услышать от Тревора непонимание, почему так происходит. Сам он давно понял, в чем дело, но не потому, что он дампир, способный чувствовать запах крови: будучи сыном врача и ученого, Адриан очень рано узнал, откуда берутся дети, и как работает человеческий организм.

Но все же та его сторона, что не прочь отведать крови, всегда печально ворочается внутри, лишаясь возможности вдохнуть запах Сайфы глубже. Он понимает, что ее это смущает, и что ей некомфортно, поэтому долгое время ничего не говорит и не предлагает.

От нее пахнет по-особому, тяжело, душно, и хочется вдохнуть так глубоко, как это только возможно.

Вечером, когда Тревор уже ушел в спальню, а они остались домывать тарелки (Адриан готовит утром, Тревор — вечером, Сайфа всегда просто наблюдает), Адриан говорит ей будто между прочим:

— Я чувствую запах крови, можешь не прятаться.

— Неприлично такое девушке говорить, — отвечает Сайфа скомкано, и Адриан наклоняет голову вбок, следя за ней. Она поворачивается к нему и прищуривается. — Это такая угроза, что ты можешь меня съесть?

Он улыбается.

Она часто моргает и издает короткое «оу».

Ночью никто из них не спит.

К утру Адриан чувствует себя настолько сытым, что пропускает завтрак. Сайфа же узнает о лучшем способе избавиться от неприятной боли, какая всегда бывает у нее в первый-второй дни.

Одним утром за завтраком Тревор цокает языком и говорит, что на это просто невыносимо смотреть, потом встает из-за стола под удивленные взгляды, заходит Адриану за спину и собирает его волосы, до того падавшие в опасной близости от тарелки и еды в ней.

Как оказывается, Тревор умеет плести косы, и это теперь тоже становится частью их общей сладкой повседневной рутины. В этом есть что-то медитативное для них обоих: Адриан всякий раз закрывает глаза и расслабляется, подставляясь, ему вспоминается, как его расчесывала мама, а Тревор долго орудует расческой, перебирает пряди в пальцах, заплетает косу, перетягивает кончик лентой и целует Адриана в затылок.

Он в ответ просто плавится.

Перед сном им не хочется спорить, и Тревор впервые ложится в середину. Адриан ловит его со спины, сжимает крепко в руках и утыкается носом в волосы. Сайфа сползает ниже, утыкается Тревору в грудь, складывая на ней руки.

— Я люблю вас, — тихо, на выдохе, непонятно и неважно, чьим голосом. Еще одна маленькая часть их домашней рутины перед тем, как заснуть.


End file.
